Let's Make A Little Christmas Tonight
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy oneshot. Based on the song Let's Make A Little Christmas Tonight by Phil Vassar. My first holiday themed Christmas Huddy oneshot. Please R&R!


11/29/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Let's Make A Little Christmas Tonight". It's sung by Phil Vassar. I don't own House or Cuddy, they belong to David Shore.

Rating: M

This story is un-beta'd. My apologies if House or Cuddy seem OOC. This is my first holiday themed Huddy story. Please R&R!!

House sat at the piano in the living room, tinkering away at the black and white piano keys. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, and a Rolling Stone t-shirt. Beside him on the bench sat Lisa Cuddy, his lover, best friend and mother of his two daughters and one son, Sarah House-Cuddy, Lisa House-Cuddy, and Jacob House-Cuddy. All of their kids had their parents striking blue eyes, Cuddy's work ethic and House's people personality. Cuddy wore a low cut v-neck blue sweater and a pair of tight blue dark jeans, which House of course drooled over.

It was Christmas Eve night and House and Cuddy finally had their house to themselves after the kids had gone to bed. Earlier that day, House and Cuddy had gone out with their kids and gotten a tree, nothing big or fancy, but something simple. They spent the rest of the day decorating it. After dinner that night, House had played a few tunes for the kids, he also added in a few of his own favorites as well as requests from Cuddy.

House and Cuddy weren't married, but they did have their three beautiful children together. They had been known each other for 10 years and only 5 years ago had they gotten together as a couple. House and Cuddy were the perfect fit. Cuddy was the ying to House's yang.

It had taken some convincing from Cuddy, but eventually House came around to the idea of having kids and even though Cuddy was on IVF treatments, House insisted that they do it the "natural" way, for Cuddy's benefit of course! Cuddy knew that House just wanted to get some and Cuddy wasn't going to complain about that. House was by far, the best lover Cuddy had ever had. House could say the same thing about Cuddy.

Neither House nor Cuddy were big believers in celebrating holidays but they figured they'd put on a show for their kids at least. Nearby the piano sat a Christmas tree all decorated up and lots of beautifully wrapped presents for their kids. Close by, a fire roared in the fireplace and made the living room and house warm. House looked at Cuddy and smiled, the fireplace casting a warm glow over Cuddy's face and he thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He than began to play and sing.

_The hustle and bustle is over  
The kids are tucked in bed  
Stockings are stuffed,  
Presents are wrapped in,  
a bright green and red.  
The fireplace is burning,  
oh what a beautiful sight  
Baby, let's make a little Christmas tonight._

Tree lights shine in your eyes,  
mmm they sure do glow.  
A little snow and Nat King Cole  
playin on the stereo.  
Everything's perfect...  
and the world is just right  
Baby, let's make a little Christmas tonight.

The season won't last very long  
The years they come and they're gone.  
So lets keep the spirit alive  
Tonight there is peace in this house  
And no one is stirring around  
It's just me, and the love of my life.  
So baby, lets make a little Christmas tonight.

Ooooooh yeah...  
The season won't last very long.  
The years they come and they're gone.  
So let's keep the spirit alive  
Tonight there is peace in this house.  
Nobody's stirring around  
It's just me, and the love of my life  
Baby, let's make a little Christmas tonight.  
Oh lets make a little Christmas tonight."

The song ended and Cuddy looked at her lover, best friend and the father of her three kids. She leaned over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She then whispered in his ear "I love you". He smiled at her and she noticed that he looked relaxed, happy and content, not to mention that he looked sexy. Cuddy then leaned up and kissed House deeply, taking her free hand and running it down the inner part of his left thigh and he moaned softly. That moan turned her on and he turned to face her and he kissed her back deeply running his right hand up her sweater and touching her, she moaned softly and smiled. They both knew that the other one was turned on and wanted more. With that House broke the kiss, got up from the bench, got his cane and held out his hand to Cuddy. She accepted and took his hand and together they went back to their bedroom.

With the door closed, locked and a stethoscope hung outside on the doorknob, the two lovers faced each other. Their bedroom wasn't gigantic, but it was comfortable and it served its purposes. House who had previously had his cane, which now hung on the nearby chair now limped over to Cuddy and cupped her face with his right hand while he used his free hand to pull her close to him and he kissed her very deeply and slowly ground himself into her. She moaned at both the kiss and other bodily contact and reached over to House and slipped off his shirt and he slipped off her sweater and bra. The two lovers stood before each other, and smiled. House could feel the strain in his groin and Cuddy could feel herself on fire and he had barely even touched her! Cuddy quickly unzipped his jeans and began to touch him and he moaned at this contact. With that, House unzipped her jeans and soon her thong followed and he too began to touch her and he loved hearing her moan. House then guided Cuddy down onto their bed and proceeded to make love to her and she made love to him, his right leg forgotten. Tonight was all about them. They spent the rest of that night many times over, making Christmas memories in their own special way.


End file.
